


Bon Appétit

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eating out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Pharmercy Week 2018, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: My contribution to Pharmercy Week 2018:A heated shower shared between Fareeha and Angela.





	Bon Appétit

The water felt exhilarating on Angela’s skin after a stressful mission. The ache in her head was slowly fading away, melting into a warm bliss. She lets out a constraint sigh, letting her naked chest relax as the oxygen filled her lungs. Steam from the hot water filled the shower, coating the opaque windows with a line layer of condensation. Blue eyes scan the shower door, looking out into the rest of the bathroom. It was a small room, barely fitting two people. Angela wondered how Fareeha and her were able to share this room in the morning, especially when they were rushed for time.

 

At the thought of Fareeha, the bathroom door opens, letting in a worned out Egyptian woman. Even through the hazy fog of precipitation, Angela could detect the tiredness of her girlfriend by the way she slumped her posture and the shuffling of her feet. With a husky sigh, Fareeha spoke with uneasiness in her tone. She says, “Sorry, I’m late. Jack gave me a mouthful for accidently pushing him off the side today.”

 

Angela response with a chuckle. Through the somewhat blurred shower windows, she can see Fareeha discarding her clothes. With a skip in her tone, a smile on her face, Angela chimes, “It’s his fault for not hearing your warning. You’re not responsible for him being too arrogant to listen to you.” Angela runs her hands through her wet blonde hair, pushing strands from her eyes. She can see Fareeha discarding the last of her clothing, preparing to open the shower door. Angela happily pushed the door a bit, eager to feel her lover against her body. “Now come here, liebling. Let's get you cleaned up.”

 

When Fareeha stepped in, Angela’s eyes was greeted by the toned body of the Amari woman. Then her eyes scanned the messy grime that coated Fareeha’s skin, along with patches of dried blood. Her blue orbs picked out the thin light scars on the creamy dark skin, from her toned calves to her broad shoulders. Pale hands reached out to entice Fareeha into her embrace, sighing as her body collided with her’s. 

 

The toned stomach tensed against Angela’s touch. Strong arms wrapped around Angela’s waist, pulling her in closer. The hot water from the shower head doused Fareeha’s body. Streams of clean water cleared out patches of dirt and grime, creating streaks across Fareeha’s skin.

 

Angela could feel Fareeha’s body loosen under the heat. The muscles in her body seem to relax. Angela rubbed along Fareeha’s body to clean and massage her girlfriend. With a smile on her face, Angela looked up into hazy brown eyes. The tattoo under Fareeha’s eye stood out, accentuating her culture and her pride as an Amari. 

 

In a husky, yet clearer voice, Fareeha whispers, “I’m hungry.”

 

Angela tilts her head a bit, letting Fareeha lean in closer. The tip of her chin rest on the crook of Angela’s neck, her lips hover above her ear. The doctor suggested, “We can make something to eat after we are done.”

 

Fareeha shakes her head. “I want to eat you though, Angela.”

 

“You have to eat all your veggies before you have dessert.” Angela teased as her hands roamed across Fareeha’s back, feeling every inch of the heated skin.

 

Her response was a frustrated grunt. Fareeha leaned back, looking down at Angela. A hazy, but aroused, look on her face, Fareeha pleads, “Can’t we make an exception, doctor? My dessert is going to melt.”

 

The look on her face was less begging and more demanding. Angela quivered under the intense stare, feeling like she is turning into pudding in the Amari’s arms. Pale arms wrapped around Fareeha’s neck, bringing her head closer. Her pink lips hover above Fareeha’s, a slight curl at the end of her lip, taunting the younger woman. “Then you should eat it before it makes a mess.”

 

Angela felt warm lips press against her’s, a low growl escaped from Fareeha’s throat. The doctor response with a whimper, feeling broad hands trail up and down her body. Expert fingers latch onto her puffy, pink nipples, twisting and pinching them, leaving Angela panting into Fareeha’s mouth. 

 

More hungry than ever, Fareeha slipped her tongue into Angela’s mouth, twirling it against Angela’s. Tasting her lover, Fareeha’s hands eagerly palmed and pinched Angela’s chest to her liking. Her hips grinded into the doctor’s hips, pinning her against the shower wall. 

 

“Ah...so rough,” Angela whimpered as she felt Fareeha twist a swollen nipple in between her fingers. With a smirk on her face, Fareeha bared her canines and gently nibbled against the side of Angela’s neck. Her tongue slipped out to lick along the pink-red marks that grew on milk white skin. Her lips suckled against the skin, deepening the colored marks into an angry shade of red. When Fareeha leaned back, she smiled at her work. The red contrasted against the jasmine white skin.

 

“You like it rough.” Fareeha responds, arching an eyebrow at Angela. She gives Angela a few quick pecks on the lips. “Now…” Fareeha’s hands trail down to the curve of Angela’s hips. “Bon appétit.”

 

Warm lips pressed against Angela’s collarbone, slowly trailing down onto perky nipples. Fareeha quickly suckled onto one and then the other. As much as she would love to pay some more attention to them, she was hungry for the main course. Her mouth kissed and nibbled along Angela’s rib cage, down her lean stomach, and along down her inner thighs. The doctor dug her hands into Fareeha’s brown locks to steady herself.

 

Fareeha graciously kissed closer to Angela’s sex, purposely missing the prize. Her hands spread apart swollen pink lips, revealing a tiny, quivering hole. Fareeha leaned in, sticking her tongue into the tight hole, followed by a low moan from the other woman. Her hands switch over to grope Angela’s rear, urging her to buck her hips against her mouth. Angela complied, rubbing her sex against the slithering tongue that swiftly explored her cunt.

 

A fresh amount of Angela’s essence dripped out, landing directly onto Fareeha’s tongue. The Amari woman hungrily licked up each drop as she tried to coax out some more. Her mouth found Angela’s clit, swirling her tongue on the sensitive nub. She rolled it back and forth, pushing out ragged groans from Angela. Pale hands tighten into Fareeha’s hair, hips rubbing against Amari’s mouth, and greedy hands palm the fleshy rear, almost pushing Angela’s hips harder against her mouth.

 

A delicious heat gathered in her core. Angela could feel each suckle and lick from Fareeha’s mouth. Strength was slipping from Angela’s legs as her body slowly gave into the white hot pleasure. Fareeha’s tongue expertly cupped around Angela’s clit, harshly sucking on it, bringing Angela over the edge.

 

Angela felt the heat escape her body, waves of pleasure slammed into her core. Her long legs shivered under her orgasm, almost slipping down if Fareeha didn’t have a firm grip on her. As this happen, Fareeha licked and sucked drops of Angela’s essence, tasting her lover on her mouth. 

 

After a few more moments, Angela slowly slipped down the shower wall, landing on her rear on the shower floor. Her chest heaved up and down, catching her breath as Fareeha showered her in affection. The hot water from the shower head drenched them but it didn’t dissuade the mood.

 

In fact, Fareeha was already cupping Angela’s sex. Her fingers circled around a quivering hole, pushing Angela into a series of small whimpers and moans. Angela’s legs parted, allowing more room for Fareeha. The shower was pretty cramp with the two of them on the floor but it only encourage the two women.

 

Fareeha pushed two fingers into Angela’s sex, sparking a loud whine from Angela. Her hands eagerly held onto Fareeha’s shoulders, wrapping her legs around her waist. Angela pants, “I just...ah...came.”

 

“I know.” Fareeha says with confidence, thrusting her fingers in. A sharp traveling wave of pleasure shot up Angela’s spine. Her walls happily clenched around the intruding fingers, sucking them deeper inside of her.

 

Having little time to recover from her first orgasm, Angela was still on the peak of sensitivity. The fingers expertly pressed along her inner walls, running along small spots that made Angela roll her eyes. The deeper they went, the more Angela craved for more. 

 

Fareeha’s other hand returned to one of Angela’s breast, palming the fleshy mound and flicking over a harden nipple. She added a third finger. When she did, Angela felt her walls spread in delicious pleasure. Her mouth open to release the loud moans that ripped from her throat.

 

The fingers quickly thrusted inside, stirring the burning sensation within her. Angela’s vision grew blurry as her body was already getting closer to her second orgasm. She repeated Fareeha’s name like a mantra, clinging onto her lover as the fingers deeply fucked her into oblivion.

 

Fareeha hissed, crashing her lips against Angela as she felt her walls clamp around her fingers. A warm flood coated her fingers, urging her to keep pumping them in and out of the tight sex. Angela quivered and whimpered, giving into the heat. Fareeha let Angela drop her weight against her, coaxing her through the second orgasm as her fingers slowed the pace.

 

After a few minutes, after the peak of Angela’s high was crossed over, Fareeha took her fingers out. She leaned down to kiss along Angela’s neck, enjoying the small whimpers from her lover. Angela asks, “Are you satisfied, liebling?”

 

“Are you?” Fareeha asked back, smirking. “It’s important for the doctor to eat as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it might not even be the right day to post this but I’ve been heavily busy and I don’t have time to post on the certain days so I’m sorry! So this is my contribution to Pharmercy Week 2018! I love what other writers and artist have done for Pharmercy Week so kudos to you all!
> 
> Tumblr @kokoro—nerd


End file.
